


Final Space: a Terrible Place (a Pi-ku)

by MercuryWells



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Pi Day, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryWells/pseuds/MercuryWells
Summary: In honor of Pi Day and season 3 premiering in less than a week!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Final Space: a Terrible Place (a Pi-ku)

  
_3_ Final Space:  
_1_ a  
_4_ terrible place  
_1_ for  
_5_ a mending ship’s crew  
_9_ to become trapped, their willpower sapped.  
_2_ Askew,  
_6_ how will they each adapt?  
_5_ As we see Ash mourn,  
_3_ Avocato,  
_5_ recently reborn,  
_8_ must face his past. Obbligato  
_9_ memories play: there’s blood on his hands.  
_7_ His son watches, as bodies  
_9_ of the second father drift in bands,  
_3_ clothes shoddy,  
_2_ flesh flayed,  
_3_ no escape  
_8_ from this nightmarish cavalcade  
_4_ of mouths agape.  
_6_ As Gary reunites  
_2_ with Quinn,  
_6_ no sooner than, the fight  
_4_ for life begins.  
_3_ Invictus  
_3_ in wait lies.  
_8_ Blazing smiles in fiendish rictus  
_3_ advertise  
_2_ ill aims.  
_7_ Will our motley squad of friends  
_9_ break out? Or will they fall to the flames  
_5_ in their final end?  
_0_  
.  
.  
.  



End file.
